A leap at Faith
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: a 16 year old diagnosed with cancer, Lindsay, she is alone, no family only the friend she makes within Seattle grace
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

A leap at Hope

My name is Lindsay; I have just been admitted to the cancer ward at Seattle grace hospital. I am 16 years old and I have just been diagnosed with a brain tumour that is highly cancerous. The doctors are trying to shrink the tumour first to limit the risk in surgery. I wasn't more worried about being in the hospital; I was worried I would be mistaken as a child since I am so small. I knew Doctor Arizona Robbins because she treated me when I was younger, one of my kidneys weren't functioning properly; I used to come in for check ups all the time, not as much anymore since my kidneys are fine now. So as soon as Arizona heard she came to see me, she had come in a lot in the passed couple days. She wanted to help as much as she could she took me to my first Chemo therapy, my dad had to work since somebody had to pay the bills, my mother died when I was a baby.

As they started the injection, another cancer patient came in for her chemo.

"Hello there, I'm Izzie" she said with a big smile

"Hi I'm Lindsay"

"First time, its okay you'll be fine it is just a little cold, where you're your parents?"

"My dad's at work and Arizona had a surgery"

"How do u know doctor Robbins? and what about your mother"

"She was my doctor when I was younger, I don't have a mother"

"Oh I see" Izzie held my hand to clam me down I felt so cold. I though was hours but was actually minutes.

When Arizona finally came back to get me, I was still in deep conversation with Izzie. Arizona told me about Izzie's condition and how she is very, very ill. She also said Izzie is a highly skill full resident here.

That night was one of the worst I have ever had I felt so sick, and my Dad was still working, as soon as I was diagnosed he started to work all the time, I am so alone, I miss the life I had, I wish I could be any where but here.

I awoke the next morning with a bunch of people surrounding me, I didn't seem to know any of them, who were they, why were they here?

"Hello, Lindsay I am Doctor Shepard but, you can call me Derek"

I looked around no Dad.

"Hello, where is my Dad?"

"Lindsay, last night on your dad's way to come see you, he got into an accident, I'm sorry we did everything we could" said Derek

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to die. This had to happen to me.

"Well, Dr. Robbins is down as your legal guardian if something were to happen to your father so, Arizona" said Derek

Arizona stepped forward

"Everything it going to be okay, Lindsay, I'm moving you into a better room, with better care, I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it, I will put all my effort into making you better" said Arizona.

A/N short I know, I'm playing around with some ideas let me know what you think, review please! I have grammer issues I know I tried editing it if you see anything major let me know


	2. Guilt, Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

Chapter Two: Guilt, Sadness

Arizona had moved me into the room beside Izzie's. This room was so much larger and closer to Arizona's Office so that she could check on me all the time. I laid there for hours.

It had been four hours since I found out my dad died, I felt so upset but for some reason, I couldn't cry, nobody could tell how upset I was. Was the tumour doing to me. Nobody noticed, I tried to cry but this time I started to laugh what is wrong with me, I want my life back, I want my dad, I could feel the remorse inside of me, but some how when I spoke it sounded like a joke. Maybe I was in shock and it hadn't hit me yet. So I decided maybe if I wrote how I was feeling down. So I grabbed my notebook and started to write.

_My Dad, he is gone, forever. I can't take it I miss him so much. Who will take me places, Who will help me, I am so alone, he is gone, I Can't take this _

I started to cry, so hard. It was like I have never felt this way ever. I decided to write a letter to my dad to let all of these feelings out. finally, i feel like a huge weight was off my shoulders

_Dear Dad,_

_I am so, so, sorry I had to become sick and then you had to work so many more hours. You must have been very tired when you were coming to see me that you lots a sense of judgement and got into accident and it killed you. I don't know if I can survive without you. your my life, you did everything for me. It's my fault if I hadn't had gotten sick you would probably be at home throwing the football with me. Dad, I want to let you know that even though you gone I am going to love you forever. I am so grateful for everything you gave up to help me. I miss you, I wish you were here._

_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART,_

_Lindsay_

* * *

Tears were running down my face, I was crying so hard. Izzie was on her way back from getting a CT and saw me Balling like a baby and got the doctor to wheel her into my room to see what was wrong. The doctor with her was her husband Dr. Alex Karev.

"Lindsay, Are you ok?"

"Ya, I should be eventually" I said wiping my tears

"What happen?" Izzie asked

"My Dad Died" I said as my eye came up with tears

Izzie got up and sat down beside me, Izzie hugged me, she clamed me down, until I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke later I was my bed with a tone of blankets on me and Arizona sleeping in the chair beside me with the letter I had written. Sitting across from my bed was somebody I had never seen before in my life. The girl had dark hair, was in scrubs and had a ton of charts of her lap. I yawned as I went to get up to go to the bathroom.

But, the time I got out of the bathroom, Arizona and the other girl were both awake.

"Good Morning, Lindsay" Arizona said as she gave me a hug.

"Morning" I answered as I was crawling back into bed.

"This is Calliope" Arizona said as she introduced her to me

"But, you can call me Callie, for short" Callie spoke up.

I laughed "Okay, Callie" I said

"How'd you sleep, Linds?" Arizona asked holding up the letter I had written yesterday.

I took a deep breathe of air and started "I didn't sleep that well, see yesterday, I lost my father and I couldn't cry" oh no here come the tears I thought to myself. "So I wrote down everything it helped me feel what I was thinking, it was a very hard day for me and it still is very hard"

Arizona sat down beside me and put her arm around me "it's going to be okay, everyday will get easier" she hugged me.

* * *

Later that day after the residents finished there rounds. Alex brought Meredith, Christina, Izzie, George and Lexie. Meredith was very nice she said she was engaged to Derek. Christina, who I am very much scared of. She said that I should apply for online school so that I would fall behind. George was so funny, he is amazing. Then last but not least Lexie said she was an intern but Meredith was her sister. I sat there laughing most of the day most of them had let and Izzie had to go to bed, but Lexie stayed all day, playing cards with me and everything. She stayed only until she was paged.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think? Any ideas I'm open to anything.


	3. A night to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters 

**Chapter 3: A Day To Remember**

_Song: I'd Lie - Taylor swift

* * *

_

The last few weeks had been going very well, with my treatment working very well. I still have bad days were I just break down. Arizona had been so helpful, I'm pretty sure she hasn't left since she's become my guardian. Izzie and I hangout everyday, she is my best friend.

But, today was different, Today was my 17th birthday. Nobody knew, at least that's what they let on, i had been dropping hints to everybody all week. Nothing, Nobody. I sat there typing on the lap top Arizona had gotten me to do "School Work" Ha ha Face book for sure. I had applied for four courses to do online, Grade 11 Math, English, Science and Art. Things I could do from the help of all the doctors. On this lap top i wrote many stories about the drama I witnessed in Seattle Grace. I had written about everybody it was like a walking story line, but i changed the names.

Arizona walked in with a bag, I wasn't sure what was in it but i really wanted to know it was killing me inside.

"What in the Bag?" I asked "Something, that I'm sure that you will love" She replied with a huge smile she handed me the bag it had a pair of bright pink converse in my size 6, a blue bench sweater, a light pink t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.  
"thank you, i couldn't ask for anything more" i said thanking her "look at the bottom of the bag" she said there was four tickets to a concert, Stereos were opening act, Jonas brothers, Selena Gomez and Taylor swift.  
" you shouldn't have Arizona, you didn't have too"  
"I no but I wanted give you something to remember and saying that"  
a boy with short blond hair walked in, it was my best friend from school, before i got sick. "Emmett" he walked over with a BIG smile on his face and gave me a huge hug.  
"Lindsay, how are you doing" he said in voice that didn't feel real.  
"I'm doing OK, what about your self?" I said still holding onto to him, make sure this was real.  
"Not the same since you got sick, I've missed you terribly, I'm so sorry about your Dad, Oh Happy birthday" he said handing me four backstage passes to the concert that Arizona had gotten me.  
then Derek walked in " Lindsay, your clear to go to the concert, as long as you feel alright" "I feel amazing today is the best day ever"

* * *

Later at the concert

3 of Arizona rules allowing me to go to the concert

1) she was coming

2) another doctor would come, along with her and Emmett would come

3) HAVE FUN

Stereos opened with Summer girl, and Throw ya hands up Emmett wouldn't leave my side he held my hand the whole time, it was cute, We had history, Lot of history. I liked him, And i think he still liked me two. Just before I got sick, we decided to break up. neither of us had really any time for a relationship. I guess in my time of need he was there for me and i had really missed him a lot. so he held my hand it was so perfect.

the next act was Selena Gomez, she did a little bit a comedy, which was funny and she did three songs a cover to she's a lady by forever the sickest kids, tell me something I don't know and we're one in the same

I was sitting on Emmett lap by now, laughing, it was like i wasn't sick, just like old times, it was so perfect, how could i live without him ever

it was intermission, so we went back stage. It was so unreal, I had a full on chat with the boys for Stereos they really do rock, Selena and i have so much in common she said she might come visit me. I turned around and hug Emmett, it was like we were right were we left off 4 short months ago, but to my surprise, he kissed me, it was unreal I love it.

we turned around to go back to our seats when I passed out, all I remember ..................................

* * *

A/N: SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE okay so here is my next chapter its a real treat since its a little different I had to work in somebody for her to have, so that's the point right. I have about 4 more chapters written in my book, so there's so more romance, sickness and a whole lot more

REVIEW please


End file.
